Saengil Chukkae Sungmin Hyung
by yanndictator
Summary: Kyuhyun bingung untuk memberi hadiah Ulang Tahun yang pantas untuk kekasihnya, Lee Sungmin. Hadiah apakah yang diberikan Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin? KYUMIN/YAOI/ONESHOOT RnR please


**Disclaimer :: Semua FanFict disini MURNI milik saya pribadi. Tetapi, Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Dan seperti biasanya, jika saya bisa saya sudah meng-Klaim seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi milik saya. #hohoho**

**Saengil Chukkae Sungmin Hyung**

**Presented By :: **

**Yanndictator **

**.**

**Pairing :: KyuMin and another couple**

**.**

**Rated :: T**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, Life**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :: "Minnie hyung, saengil chukkae. Saranghaeyo". "Nado Kyu. Gomawo." **

"Arggh!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun hyung tercintanya. Dan sekarang, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin bingung mencarikan hadiah yang sangat istimewa untuk namjachingunya.

"Hey magnae! Apa yang kau lakukan? Badanku sakit tau!" Tukas Donghae yang sedari tadi bertahan dari serangan mematikan (?) dari Evil Magnae itu. Yah, karena tingkat emosi yang semakin tinggi, setan tampan itu bisa saja melempar hyungdeulnya dengan satu tangan dalam sekejap.

"Aish! Mian hyung. Aku sangat frustasi hari ini." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Waeyo Kyu? Kenapa kau berteriak aneh seperti itu?" Leeteuk yang sedari tadi didapur pun ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Angel itu berjalan menuju magnae yang duduk dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Huwee… Teukkie hyung. Aku bingung. Aku bingung." Rajuk Kyuhyun dan segera memeluk hyung tertuanya. Yah, menurutnya pelukan Leeteuk sangat hangat seperti pelukan ummanya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman kembali. Meskipun lebih hangat lagi adalah pelukan kekasihnya. Lee Sungmin.

"kau bingung kenapa Kyu? Cepat ceritakan padaku." Ujar Leeteuk sabar sambil mengusap punggung magnae itu.

"Kau tahu kan hyung. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa kau bingung? Kau seharusnya senang kan?" Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku bingung mencarikan hadiah yang istimewa untuknya hyung. Huwee…" Kyuhyun merajuk lagi. Ckck. Suka banget yah merajuk! *author ditimpuk panci bolong

KangIn yang sedari tadi mengambil ancang-ancang untu menyerang Kyu pun ikut berpikir.

"Bagaimana jika kau melamarnya?" Sontak semua member didalam ruangan itu kaget dan menoleh pada namja aneh yang berbicara tadi. Tapi, namja yang dilihat malah berwajah tanpa ekspresi yang membuat semua member ilfeel.

"Ya! Yesung hyung! Kalau menyarankan sesuatu itu pasang senyum kek, tertawa kek! Jangan tanpa ekspresi gitu hyung! Jelek banget tau." Tukas Kyuhyun yang hanya mengangkat satu alisnya. Donghae menganga lebar sambil membawa makanan ringan yang direbutnya dari shindong. Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan Siwon yang sedari tadi mulutnya komatkamit membaca doa, saat melihat Yesung, mulut Siwon lebih cepat dua kali lipat berkomatkamit dari sebelumnya. Takut jika hyungnya kemasukan jin dari auranya sendiri. #ngaco bener!

Yesung hanya menatap wajah semua member di dalam dorm dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya sebentar. Dan melanjutkan permainan(?)nya bersama ddangkoma.

"Ya hyung! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Eunhyuk yang berada disebelah Yesung pun ribut sendiri.

Setelah mendengar saran dari hyungnya, wajah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi cemberut yang mengeluarkan aura evilnya meningkat 180 derajat. Kini wajah setan itu menjadi berseri-seri.

"Ya! Aku akan melamarnya!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Tapi Kyu, sama saja bukan special jika hari-hari sebelum ulang tahun Sungmin hyung seperti biasa saja." Kali ini si Monyet yang memberi saran. *Dipendam jewels

"Aah ne. Benar juga katamu hyung." Kyuhyun menunduk. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi berseri seri kini menjadi cemberut secara perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir Kyu, aku punya ide untuk menolongmu. Heheh" Heechul yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri dengan kekasih Chinanya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

"Kya! Wookie-ya! Lihatlah manik-manik ini. Indah sekali! Wah, ini juga!" Teriak Sungmin senang.

"Ya! Hyung. Jika barang itu berwarna pink pasti kau akan bilang indah." Wookie ikut jingkrak jingkrak.

Tadinya mereka membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan yang special malam ini. Tapi, gara-gara Sungmin melihat pernak-perrnik yang serba pink, Sungmin dan Ryeowook mampir ke tempat itu..

"Annyeong." Dua namja imut memasuki dorm SuJu.

'_Sepi' _ Batin mereka.

"Orang-orang pada kemana hyung? Kok sepi?" Ryeowook memegang tangan hyungnya yang hangat.

"Molla, sebaiknya kita memasak sekarang Wookie. Mungkin mereka jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Arra hyung." Wajah Wookie berbinar-binar membayangkan semua member SuJu menikmati masakannya dengan Sungmin.

.

"Wookie, bagaimana ini? Sudah empat jam kita menunggu. Tetapi, mereka belum datang. Hiks." Sungmin celingak celinguk di jendela. Tapi teman dan kekasihnya belum pulang juga.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hyung. Mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan pulang." Ryeowook memegang tangan hyungnya yang sangat dingin.

Tapi apa daya, sampai larut malam pun mereka belum datang. Terlihat dua namja imut tertidur di ruang makan. Wajahnya ditelungkupkan kedalam tangannya yang terlipat.

.

.

Sinar matahari menusuk tajam menuju celah-celah korden suatu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Sungmin masih tertidur. Entah siapa yang memindahkannya.

#FlashBack

Sebelas namja membuka pintu dorm SuJu pelan. Takut jika dua insan didalamnya terbangun.

"Huwaa! Makanannya banyak sekali, enak juga kelihatannya. Aku ingin.. mmppft..mmppft.." Kyuhyun menutup mulut Shindong.

"Jangan berisik hyung! Kau mau Minnie hyung dan Wookie hyung bangun gara-gara mendengar suaramu?" Kyuhyun menekankan suaranya dalam setiap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Miaan. Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganmu!" Shindong menukik.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Shindong dan segera mengangkat Sungmin menuju kamar mereka.

"Chagi, mianhe. Aku melakukan ini demi kesuksesan pesta ulang tahunmu besok." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusapkan bibirnya ke bibir pink Sungmin. Melumatnya lembut.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Melihat hyungdeulnya berpesta pora memakan masakan MinWook, membuatnya ingin berpesta dan menikmati masakan namjachingunya juga.

"Hyung! Bagi untukku!" Kyuhyun menyerobot KangIn dan Shindong yang tempatnya paling depan.

"Kau apa-apaan sih Kyu? Sangat tidak sopan sekali dengan hyungmu!" KangIn meremas kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Chagi, mengalahlah dengan dongsaeng!" Angel without wings aka Leeteuk memegang punggung KangIn.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. "aku kan hanya ingin menikmati masakan namjachinguku hyung!" Katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hey magnae! Ottokhae? Ideku bagus kan?" Heechul memeluk leher Kyuhyun puas.

"Ne, ne hyung! Tapi, apakah ini berhasil?" Kyuhyun ragu, tapi ia malah mendapat jitakan keras dari hyungnya.

"Pasti! Dasar bodoh!" Tukik Heechul riang.

"Aish! Hyung! Aku tidak bodoh!"

#FlashBack End

"Eunngh." Sungmin menggeliat lembut. Mata hazelnya melihat sekeliling.

_Tidak seperti diruang makan._

"Kyu?" Tidak ada jawaban. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah siang ternyata! Aish!" Seru Sungmin kaget.

.

"Annyeong!" Seru Suungmin riang ketika Ia mendapati teman-temannya sudah pulang. Tapi, ia langsung diam karena semua member menatapnya dengan tatapan deathglare yang menakutkan.

_Tatapan mereka sama seperti tatapan Heechul hyung jika marah. Sampai-sampai Teukkie hyung yang jadi malaikat disini pun ikut melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?_

#FlashBack

"Ayo! Wajah ditekuk, alis dikerutkan, bibir komatkamit, wajah tanpa ekspresi! Yah Siwon-ah! Bibir komat-kamitmu bagus! Tapi wajahmu lebih ditekuk lagi!" Seru Heechul

"Ne hyung! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mulut komat-kamit seperti ini!" Siwon komat-kamit lagi.

"Kau! Yesung-ah! Wajah tanpa ekspresimu bagus! Mulut komat-kamitmu juga bagus. Tapi alismu lebih dikerutkan lagi!"

"Ne hyung! Arra!"

"Dan kau Teukkie, kenapa deathgalremu sangat hancur hah? Apa kau tak pernah badmood?" Seru Heechl panik.

"Hey Chullie-yah! Kau kan tahu kalau aku Angel disini. Sekarang, mana ada Angel yang ngamuk ngamuk kaya setan!" Seru Leeteuk tak mau kalah bicara.

"Sabar ya chagi. Ini semua demi Sungmin." KangIn memeluk pinggang ramping Leeteuk

"Aish! Selalu saja!" Leeteuk cemberut.

"Ya! Teukkie-ya! Deathglaremu bagus! Nah, seperti itu!" Heechul berseru riang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak mungkin (?)

"Diam kau!" Leeteuk geram. Ia menunjuk Heechul dengan telunjuknya. Tetapi, seorang Kim Heechul hanya nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

'_Aish. Ini demi kau Minnie hyung' _Batin Kyuhyun.

#FlashBack End

'_Kenapa mereka semua?' _Batun Sungmin. Lalu ia beranjak pergi menemui Wookie. "Pasti dia ada di dapur."

"Wookie-ya?" Sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam dapur.

"Mwo?" Balas Ryeowook ketus.

"Wookie? Gwaenchana? Kenapa kau sangat dingin padaku?" Sungmin memegang pundak Ryeowook khawatir.

"Jangan pegang aku hyung!" Ryeowook melepas tangan Sungmin kasar dan berlalu keluar dari dapur.

'_Mian hyung. Aku juga ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu, meskipun dengan cara ini.' _Batin Ryeowook setelah meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian didalam dapur.

"Kyu?" Ia melihat Kyuhyun memasuki dapur untuk mengembalikan gelas.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya tajam. Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" Sungmin memegang pundak Kyu.

"Jangan pegang aku hyung!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Apa salahku?" Lirih Sungmin sewaktu Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur. Tiba-tiba air matanya melucur deras membasahi pipinya.

'_Mian hyung, meskipun terasa sakit hati ini jika membentakmu. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung.' _Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. #setan aneh *dikejar sparkyu

.

.

_Kenapa mereka? Kenapa mereka melihatku dengan pandangan tak suka? Apa mereka membenciku? Padahal besok hari Ulang Tahunku. Tapi kenapa mereka menakutkan? Tau deh, emang gue pikirin! #_huwee itu author yang ngekoaarr #reader: Bawa parit buat bacok author# _Malam ini, malam terakhir aku berumur 26 tahun. Besok aku semakin tua. Huweeee_

Sungmin menceburkan kakinya lemas kedalam melihat sekeliling. Gelap dan sepi. Pastinya, karena mana ada orang lagi selain member SuJu di apartemen itu. Toh juga jam sebelas malam.

". mereka semua jahat!" Air mata Sungmin kembali menetes bercampur dengan dinginnya air kolam.

Tangan dingin menyentuh tangan Sungmin dan segera digeretnya Sungmin menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui Sungmin dimana tempat itu. Karena saat itu sangat gelap. Sungmin sempat berontak, tetapi kekuatan Sungmin sangat kecil.

"Lepaskan! Bodoh!" Cerca Sungmin. Tetapi tetap saja, orang itu masih saja menggeret Sungmin.

_TENG TENG TENG_

"TARAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala terang. Terlihat semua teman-teman Sungmin ada disana.

_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~~_

_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~~_

_MINNIE CHAGI SARANGHANEUN~~_

_SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA~~_

Sungmin melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa melongo. Mata cantiknya tiba-tiba berair. Dia menangis..

"Sungmin hyung! Gwaenchana?" Ryeowook mendekati Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir.

"hiks.. ani. Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terharu melihat itu.." Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dan menunjuk 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya menangis terharu.

Sebuah dinding besar yang telah dijajar lampu membentuk Love, ditengahnya terdapat tulisan

'SAENGIL CHUKKAE MINNIE CHAGI. SARANGHAE'

Kyuhyun yang bagian membawa kue tart buatan Ryeowook dengan bantuan Leeteuk dan Shindong, walaupun Shindong menghabiskan gula dan permen untuk hiasan kue tart untuk Sungmin.

"Saengil chukkae Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Dan memberi petunjuk untuk meniup lilin yang masih menyala diatas kue itu. Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Ia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan mulai meniup semua lilin yang menyala.

"And happy new year chagi." Kyuhyun meletakkan kue tart itu dan merogoh sakunya. Ia mengambil kotak kecil didalam sakunya.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Sebuah cicin dengan berlian pink cerah didalamnya.

"Minnie hyung, Would you marry me?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Tidak ada seringaian evil seperti biasanya di wajahnya sekarang.

Sungmin tersenyum gembira. "Ne Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum riang. Ia memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Sungmin.

"Saranghae hyung. Minnie hyung." Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Sungmin lembut. Menghisapnya pelan tapi pasti (?).

"Mmppfft.. Sesak Kyuh. N-nado Saranghae." Sungmin agak mendorong badan Kyu yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit dada Sungmin.

Tidak lama, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Shindong menyalakan petasan yang sangat indah. Ketiga namja hiperaktif itu berlari-lari gaje *plakk! Dibawah sinar petasan itu.

_YAA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Semua member berteriak kencang. Merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahun sahabatnya yang telah menginjak umur 27 tahun sekaligus. Menari-nari dibawah petasan dengan senangnya. Dan makan bersama kue tart yang dibuat hampir dua hari dua malam (?) oleh Ryeowook.

"Wookie chagi, Happy New Year ne!" Yesung memegang pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Pandangannya tidak aneh seperti biasanya. Tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh, itu bukan Yesung yang sebenarnya. *plakk!

"Aigoo… Gomawo hyung." Wookie sangat senang dengan perubahan yang sangat drastis yang dialami oleh namjachingunya. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Yesung yang kissable.

Author : Mwoya! Bibir domble gitu dibilang kissable! #sweatdrop

Yesung : Yaiyalah thor! Bibir gue kan seksi. *monyong-monyongin bibir

Author : Pede amat lu! *tabok bibir Yesung ama panci bolong

Yesung : *Bawa semen buat ngubur author

Author : #ngacirr entah kemana

"Anchovy chagiii…" Donghae berlari menuju Eunhyuk yang menikmati kue tart.

"Mwoya chagi?" Eunhyuk mengusap keringat Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Happy New Year…" Kata Donghae sambil mengecup bibir Eunhyuk agresif.

"Mmmppfft… Hentikan Hae. Sesaak." Eunhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Meskipun begitu kau tetap menyukainya kan?" Donghae tersenyum melihat anchovynya mem-blushing ria.

"Teukkie chagi." Dengan wibawanya, KangIn memegang pundak Leeteuk

"Ne chagi? Oh ya. Happy New Year chagiya…" Leeteuk memeluk dan mencium bibir kangIn.

"Hmmpptff… Han. Hentikan, akuu sesaak ahmmppft." Heechul mendesah keras ketika kekasih Chinanya tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Happy new Year chagi." Kata Hangeng yang logat Koreanya masih ancur.

"ooh.. romantic sekali. Saranghae chagiya…" Heechul mencium bibir Hangeng lebih agresif.

Sedangkan Siwon, bibirnya terus saja berkomat-kamit. Tapi, sekarang dia tidak berdoa, melainkan…

"Huwee… Kibummie, kapan kau pulang chagi? Huhuhu. Aku kangeen…" Siwon memegang laptopnya yang sedari tadi ber-chatting ria(?) dengan kekasihnya.

"Hyung, mian. Jangan merengek gitu dong! Jelek tau." Kata kibum bercanda.

"Huwee.. pokoknya pulang! Pulang! Pulaaang!" Siwon mencak mencak. Haha Poor Siwon.

"Nari, happy new year. Ne?" Aah ternyata Shindong menelpon tunangannya, Jung Nari #bener kagak yah?

"Ne Oppa. Gomawo. Saranghae." Ucap Nari terkekeh.

"Aah nado nado. Nari, mian sebelumnya jika Oppa tak membelikan martabak (?) untuk appa." Shindong menunduk. Merasa bersalah.

"hahah! Ani oppa! Gwaenchana." Suara Nari terkekeh geli mendengar tunangannya merasa bersalah untuk hal yang lucu.

~Finally~

Huaah. Bagaimana yeorobeun? Masih dibawah standart kah? #reader: pastinyalaah! *author pundung

Hmm… Meskipun FanFict saya benar benar abal. Saya banyak banyak terima kasih kepada reader yang sudi untuk membacanya. #Bow

Dan saya mohon reader-deul ikhlas untuk mengKLIK tulisan REVIEW. Mungkin ada suatu kekurangan dalam FanFict saya ini. Saya pasti akan menerima dengan senang hati kritikan para reader-deul ^^

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA :D


End file.
